Treasure Hunt
The Treasure Hunt is the major Easter Egg of Shipwrecked(ST). It requires the player to recieve the treasure hidden in the temple on Okinawa. Completion gives all players 2000000000 points and while it won't happen in Gameplay the ability to live forever unless killed by a "normal" way of death. Steps Step 1 The first step is simple. The player must locate the anchor and lift it. However it takes time to lift it, it is lifted by holding the action button on a crank. This step will be completed when a loud sound is heard. Step 2 The second step requires players to link the MDT's power box to the ships generator to get it started again. This will cause the Skeleton Zombies to realize you are here however and they will begin to spawn alongside regular zombies. To do this step one must locate the MDT's power box in the Storage Bay, unplug it from the MDT(By pressing the action button) and inserting it to a slot in the generator. This will also result in the player being unable to use MDT's for the remainder of the game. Step 3 The Player must now defend the generator from the Skeletons and Zombies who will try and destroy it. Failing to do so will result in the failed Easter Egg. A health bar will appear alongside a timer at the top of your screen. When the health bar reaches 0 the Generator will explode. However if the timer stops the Generator will stop making such a loud noise causing the Zombies and Skeletons to stop trying to destroy it. Step 4 Players must now go to the Control Room. A steering wheel is located there that players must turn 3 times in order for the lifes boats to be facing the island. You turn the steering wheel by pressing the action button. Turning it once will result in the awakining of the Captain. Step 5 Players must now find a Harpoon Gun with a rope attacked to the Harpoon in the fishing area of the ship. Once it is found pick it up. Then press the right button on the D-Pad and fire it at the rear of the boat. Whoever wants to may get in and the longboat can hosue all four players. Now drop into sea. Step 6 Though the player can go anywhere in the boat, until hitting a map barrier, they must sail to the island. The entire time one player will steer while the others repel the Skeletons. Once you reach the island the players may exit the boat. Step 7 Players must now find their way to the temple which is located underneath the American flag on top of the mountain. Once found the player can enter the temple. Step 8 The player must now fight their way through the temple to the center of the temple avoiding getting lost, traps, and the skeletons. Step 9 Once reaching the center you will find the ex-captain of the skeletons who has 2.5x the health and power of the Zombies that round. Killing him and pressing the action button on the body you will recieve the key. During the fight you must also fight other normal skeletons. Step 10 The final step is simply opening the treasure chest. WARNING: The first person to take gold will lose all perks and be given a message that they were "greedy" however they will still reviece everything they normally would. Trivia *It is rumored the Treasure is covered in Element 115 possibly foreshadowing the fate of Richtofen and crew to end up like the Skeleton crew. *Completing the Easter Egg will end the curse for the Skeletoned Pirate crew thus they will no longer be an enemy. *There are no weapons on the island. *To return to land everyone on the island must enter the longboat. Then someone will press action. Because you cannot return to the boat until the Easter Egg is complete the Skeletons will not attack you thus all four members will be seen tugging on the rope to reach the boat. *If the Captain has turned the boat while you were at sea or on the island it will be impossible to return. Category:Easter Eggs Category:Non-Canon Easter Eggs Category:Shipwrecked(ST) Category:Hunt for Samantha Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Sniperteam82308's Easter Eggs